A variety of surgical devices include an end effector assembly having a blade element that vibrates at ultrasonic frequencies to cut and/or seal tissue (e.g., by denaturing proteins in tissue cells). These instruments include piezoelectric elements that convert electrical power into ultrasonic vibrations, which are communicated along an acoustic waveguide to the blade element. The precision of cutting and coagulation may be controlled by the surgeon's technique and adjusting the power level, blade edge, tissue traction and blade pressure.
Movement of the end effector assembly during use of these surgical devices can be important for sufficient access to tissue. In robotic surgery, movement of the end effector assembly can also facilitate coordinated movement of the surgeon's hands and the end effector assembly. Any lack of movement can lead to various opportunities for user errors, for example, inadequate cutting or sealing of tissue and accidental damage to the anatomy during surgery. As such, it can be desirable to have the end effector assembly move with six degrees of motion (e.g., surge, heave, sway, yaw, pitch, and roll).
Accordingly, despite existing technologies, there remains a need for improved surgical devices and systems and methods for treating tissue.